Pain is Love
by julyishot
Summary: Courtney is hurt by Sonny and Jason, but she still loves them. Picks up from where jason signs the divorce papers. Journey story. Author's Note Inside
1. Default Chapter

Pain is Love

Picks up from where Jason signed the divorce papers. This is what I wish would have occurred on the show. Obviously a JOURNEY story.

Ch. 1

PH4

Courtney couldn't believe what Jason was telling her.

"I don't -- I don't understand you. And I see now that I never did. It's like you're a stranger to me. Love and family mean nothing to you."

"That is not true."

"You called the police on your own brother. And you still think you're right. I guess we don't belong together. We're too different.

"We love each other, Jason. You said that you would love me forever, and I feel the same way. That doesn't just disappear."

Jason signs the divorce paper. Courtney couldn't believe he had just did that. She felt her heart crumbles as he hands them to her. She refuses them

"Just take them"

"No"

"Please just take the papers"

"I Don't Want them Jason"

"JUST TAKE THE PAPERS"

Courtney who was now crying reached up slowly and took the papers out of Jason's hand.

"Jason why are you doing this"

"Courtney just get out. Don't come back here again"

Courtney turned and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked back at Jason.

"Just go"

Courtney walked out and closed the door. She slid down the wall to the floor and cried her eyes out. Why was Jason doing this to her. Why was he killing her on the inside like this. Why was he acting like he never knew her. She did everything she did for him. She was sitting at the door crying for a couple of minutes when the elevator doors opened and out stepped her best friend, Carly. Carly looked at her best friend and when she saw her crying was quickly at her side wondering what was wrong.

"Courtney. Courtney what happened. Why are you crying"

Courtney who was still sobbing uncontrollably tried her best to tell Carly what was wrong.

"S-S-Sonny and J-Jason"

"What. What did Sonny and Jason do"

"Sonny got upset that I called the police and."

"And what"

"And he yelled and told me that he no-longer-had-a-sister"

"WHAT"

"He told me that I was died to him"

"And what did Jason do"

"He-He-He signed the papers"

"He did what"

"He said that he never knew me and that we never belonged together. He signed the papers and told me to get out"

"OMG. I can't believe them"

"Why would they say all of those things Carly. I am his sister and his wife and they talked to me like I was their biggest enemy"

"Honey it's ok. Now I'm going to go in here and talk to these two..." Carly said while getting up

"No. Carly I don't think I can face them again tonight"

"Ok. Ok, Let's go. You'll come home with me".

"Ok".

Courtney got off the floor and Carly put her arm around her shoulder. Before getting on the elevator Courtney look at the penthouse door.

So. Continue, Changes?. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and advice. Here's the next update

**Ch 2**

Courtney laid in bed and didn't have the energy to get up. So many thoughts were flowing through her head. So many questions. Why was this happening to her. Why did Sonny and Jason treat her this way. Why did they talk to her that way. Why was that happening. Did she deserve that. Why. Why. Why

Carly walked into her guest room where her best friend was. She felt so so bad for her. She couldn't help but take the blame for her friend pain. If she hadn't ask Courtney for her help, then maybe she would be with Jason right now. Maybe she wouldn't have cried all night long. Courtney doesn't think Carly heard her, but she did. Carly walked over to her friend and sat next to her on the bed. She put her hand on Courtney shoulder to get her attention.

"Courtney are you alright"

"I don't know Carly. My heart has been stomped on and there is no fixing it"

"Courtney, you can't lay in bed all day sweety. You have to get up"

"I don't think I can Carly. I can't. I heart too bad"

"I know honey, but Your strong and you can get through this"

"I just keep asking myself why Carly. Why would Jason say those things. Why would Sonny. Why was it happening. Just tell me why"

"I don't know the answer to that, but I don't know that you can't let that stop you from living your life"

"What have I got to live for Carly. What do I have in this world if I don't have a family"

"Yes you do have a family. You have me. You have the boys. You have Mike and a thousand other people"

"I may have you Carly, but I doubt that Sonny will let me around those boys"

"Sonny isn't their only parent"

"Carly to keep me away from the boys Sonny will try and keep you away from them and we both know that"

'Bu" Carly was interrupted by the doorbell ringing

"Whoever it is Courtney, I'll get rid of them"

Carly walked out of the bedroom and walked to the door. She opened the door only to want to close it on the two people she really didn't want to see right now. Sonny and Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad everybody likes this story. I'm actually updating all of my stories, so that's a treat for everyone who reads my stories. This Carly can be played by whatever Carly you want it to be.

_Ch 3_

Carly walked out of the bedroom and walked to the door. She opened the door only to want to close it on the two people she really didn't want to see right now. Sonny and Jason. Carly rolled her eyes when she say the two men standing at her door step.

"What do you two want" Carly's voice was harsh, but the men seemed to unfazed by it.

"We want to take about Alcazar and what needs to happen with him from now on"

"Excuse me Sonny, what needs to happen. Since when do you tell me what to do with my life. Last time I look I could make decisions for myself"

Sonny and Jason invited themselves into the house. Carly closed the door behind them and took a deep breath. _'This is not good'_

"Yeah Carly, but me and Sonny both know that all of your decisions are not the best thing"

"Oh really Jase. Just like your decision to divorce your wife"

"Carly please not right now"

"Why not Sonny huh, do you feel bad about telling you sister that she doesn't exist to you"

"I don't have a sister Carly"

"Really then who is the blond laying in my guest bedroom right now saying that she isn't ever getting up because she has nothing to live for"

"I don't know who she is. Maybe you should call the police and tell them that you have an intruder in your house"

"Jason how can you say that about a woman you love and was married to"

"I never knew that woman"

"And it looks like I never knew that man" The three turned to see Courtney standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Courtney you don't have to talk to them. They were just leaving"

"No Carly. Let them stay. I want to hear more of what they have to say about me. Let's just call this the continuation of last night"

"Carly can you please tell your guest to leave and that we have something to talk about"

"You're the one that's the guest Sonny. Courtney is wanted here, you're not."

"Carly you don't have to say anything to him. I will. See because Sonny is so stubborn that he will end up losing everything that he cares about. Well he said that he doesn't care about me, so he didn't care that he lost me, but he's going to pressure you so much that he's going to lose you. When he loses you, he's sure to lose Michael and Morgan, but don't worry Sonny, you'll be left with your trusty enforcer here. Jason will never defy you, not even for the woman he is suppose to be in love with."

"Carly I'm not saying anything until she's gone"

"Well you know what Sonny, I don't want to hear anything from you. So why don't you just leave"

Sonny and Jason started toward the door but Courtney stopped them.

"Oh. Sonny, Jase. Remember, I still control those docks, so you guys better cooperate if you still want to own those piers"

Jason and Sonny left out sending glares toward Courtney.

"I can't believe those two. How can they do something like that to you."

"Yeah and what makes things worse is that I have to work with those two and be involved in their activities. I wish I could sell it, but they just might end up buying it, and there's no way in hell I'm letting them have it"

"Well why won't you sell it to me. I mean I don't have enough money to really buy it, but hey"

"That's actually a great idea Carly. And I'm sure you can control and put up with Sonny and Jason more than I can"

"Yeah I can, so what do you think Courtney"

"I think that Pride Philips has a new owner"

"And I think that Sonny and Jason won't know what hit them"

I don't know if this is a good chapter. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

_Ch 4. _

"And I think that Sonny and Jason won't know what hit them"

"Carly I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see that you are their new boss. I'm gonna love it" Courtney couldn't wait to make those bastards pay for treating her like that. She was really gonna enjoy this.

"Well all of those times they told me to leave the room and stay out of their business, I'm getting them back for it. My first order of business will be to do a surprise check of their shipment, anything that is off will not pass through" Carly giggled as she came up with her plan. She was going to love to be the boss of Sonny and Jason. Oh how she loved being the boss.

"Let me get dressed Carly and then we can go and tell Sonny and Jason the 'exciting' news. Ha" Courtney ran up to the bathroom eager to hurry and stick it to Sonny and Jason.

_Meanwhile at the Morgan-Corinthos Warehouse_

Sonny sat at his desk with Jason sitting in the chair across from him.

"Sonny I told you that Carly wasn't gonna listen to a word you said"

"Well she would have listened if she wasn't there"

"Who Court-"

"Don't say her name Jason" Sonny knew in his heart that he was being stubborn and stupid, but he couldn't take being betrayed. That was one thing he hated more than anything.

"I won't Sonny, It's just that Carly wouldn't have listened to you because she's Carly. She isn't one that would allow anyone to tell her what to do" Jason was doing his best to avoid saying Courtney's name or talking about her. He hurt from last night too, he had to say good-bye to the woman he loved. Some would say that he was a little too harsh on her, maybe he was, but to him she betrayed him.

"Yeah I know, I just hope she stays away from Alcazar. I don't want the boys around him"

"I don't either, but if you tell Carly that she can't see Alcazar, she's just going to see him because you told her not to"

"Yeah that is Car-" The two men where interrupted by Max opening the office door.

"Boss huh, we huh have a problem out here"

"Well take care of it Max"

Max knew that this was something that he couldn't take of. "Huh I think you would want to take care of this yourself"

Sonny stood from the desk and walked out the door with Jason and Max closely behind him. Sonny stopped in his tracks when he saw Carly and Courtney standing next to his current shipment.

"What do you guys want"

Carly was to one to speak. "We want you guys to open up the shipment so we can check it"

"Carly you know you can't do, why the hell would you even ask"

Courtney was the one to speak up. "Because Mr. Corinthos, Mrs. Corinthos is now in charge of Pride Phillips and she has the power to do anything she wants with her docks"

"Excuse me" Jason was shocked by what the blond was telling him.

"Well Mr. Morgan it's really simple, I no longer had the desire to run the company and this morning I put it on the market and just 2 minutes later, Mrs. Corinthos here bought it, so you see, she now owns the company and these docks" On the inside Courtney was smiling, loving what she was doing to the two men who had ripped her heart in two the night before.

Sonny finally broke out of his state of shock and began to speak. "Why'd you do this huh Carly. You upset because me and Jason did what we thought was right"

"Mr. Corinthos when it refers to business I expect to be addressed as Mrs. Corinthos understand" Carly laughed to herself when she saw Sonny and Jason's eyes pop out of it's socket when she said her last comment.

"Now gentlemen, Mrs. Corinthos asked you to open these shipments and she expects you to comply with her orders" Sonny gestured toward Max telling him to open the crate. Carly checked the shipment, not really looking for anything.

"Well gentlemen everything seems be alright with the shipment. I want to thank you all for your compliance and I will really enjoy being your boss. I hope we can all have a great business relationship"

"Also gentlemen even though Mrs. Corinthos bought the company, she has agreed to assign me as Vice President so you still will have be as a boss. We hope you will comply with us and make this a very easy job for all of us"

Carly and Courtney started to walk away but Carly paused before turning back toward the men.

"Also gentlemen this will not be the last surprise check so please always be ready for one"

Carly and Courtney walked away leaving the men stunned and speechless. The woman got into the car and fell out in laughter.

"Oh My God Carly do you know how good that felt"

"Yes I do, It felt fantastic. Did you see their faces when I told them to address me as Mrs. Corinthos"

"Yeah that was great. But I loved when I told them that I would still be on board as V.P. That was a great idea you came up with."

"Yeah I know. This gonna be great"

"Isn't it. We are finally in control of Sonny and Jason. Whew" Carly and Courtney gave each other a high-five before Courtney drove off.

Please Review.


	5. Author's Note

Hi readers of Pain is Love. I have decided to put this story on a hiatus. I don't know when I will update it and I probably never will. I just don't have any faith in the story and I have no idea where this story is going. I will continue with Love of Lifetime and Together Again though. Thanks for all of the support and reviews and thanks for being Journey lovers.

Signed

julyishot


End file.
